SPC06
is the 6th episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and also the 6th of the Special Pretty Cure Franchise overall. This episodes focuses on Naru as she tries to fix a mishap for an order to a customer and after the costumer says she's not good enough to run the Sweet Shop, Naru then becomes dishearten. Plot Naru is seen putting milk and butter into a bowl and mixing it. She then puts it into a round pan. Then she puts it into the oven. After 7 minutes, she takes it out of the oven and uses a small knife takes it out of the fan. She puts pink and purple frosting and pink and purple round candies on it. She puts it on a plate and goes over to Rei, Mai and Peach who are sitting at a table. Rei asks what she made and Naru says a Sugar Sweet Cake. Mai looks at it in awe while Peach drools. Rei, Mai and Peach each grab a piece and eat it. They then smile because of the taste. They all say they love it which causes Naru to blush and smile. The next day, the shop is busy with a lot of customers. Naru, her sister and her parents are busy with orders for costumers. A lady costumer with a lot of make up and jewelry comes up to the counter where Naru is and demands her to make Sweet Honey Cupcakes with Cream Cheese frosting. Naru goes into the back to make it. She gets the sugar and the flower and the eggs. She gets milk then gets a bowl and starts the batter. As she put the batter into the small circle like pans she realizes she forgot the honey and goes to get it from the cupboard. She gets there and goes to get the honey but due to the bottles being turned around, Naru doesn't realize she got a bottle of mustard instead of honey. She goes back to the round pans and puts the mustard into the batter. After she takes them out of the oven and frosts them, she goes back to the counter and gives the lady the cupcake. She bites into it but spits it out due to the taste. She asks what this is. Naru realizes she put mustard in instead of honey. Naru apologies and says she will try to fix it. The lady says no and calls her a failure at making cupcakes and adds she's not good enough to run the Sweet Shop. Naru sad and disheartened runs back to her house crying. Her sister and parents notice her running away and go after her. Naru runs back into her house and into her room and slams the door and goes on her bed and starts to cry. Her parent and sister come to her door and knock on it. They ask what's wrong and she says someone insulted her cupcakes and says she's not good enough to run the Sweet Shop. Her family tries to tell her not to believe that is true but she says it is. They then leave her alone. A few hours later, her friends come over. Naru says to Peach to let them in and she does. Rei asks what's wrong and Naru explains everything. Mai is mad at that costumer and Rei as well. Naru says its not the costumers fault, it's hers. Peach says that's not true but Naru says it is. Naru says she is nervous about taking over the shop because her family is very talented and the reason she could bake so well was because of her family's influence. Rei and Mai says that's not true but Naru says it is. Rei, Mai and Peach wonder how they are going to convince Naru that what that costumer said is not true. Suddly Naru, Rei , Mai , and Peach hear a loud crash outside and run outside and see Tart and a Dornat causing caous and heading towards the the Sweet Shop so they run after it. Tart tells the Dornat to attack the shop when suddy the girs and Peach arive. Naru tells them to trasform and they do. They start fighting the Dornat but it knocks it back and it goes to attack the shop. Cure Sweet runs infront of the shop and tells it to stop. Sweet says she wont let it attack her familys shop. She says it very inporant to her and it helped her have her dream of becoming a baker. Thats why she will never let them hurt the shop. Suddly her chest starts to glow and a bell appers. Peach explines thats the Sweet Bell. Sweet desides she will portect the shop ad the bell suddly glows. Peach states the Sweet Bell is reating to her fellings and tells her to attack with the bell. Sweet uses the Sweet Bell and caals out the attack " Sweet Suger Surprise!" It then purifies the Dornat and Tart leaves. Naru is then seen making a Sweet Cryctil cupcake. She gives it to the customer who then says she loves it. The costumer appizies about her behavoir from befor and Naru says its fine. Rei , Mai , and Peach are glad Naru has her cofedence back and is making sweets agian and knowing she doesent have t be as perfect as her parents and sister. Naru is also glad because she loves to make sweets with her smile in them.